Ark 14 Episode 28: Date with the devil
cute-anime-love-couples-hugging-783.png Hahahgfsda.jpg tumblr_static_603850_520128178050936_788275784_n_zpsd0b1b56e.jpg Repulsive: It was yesterday when only a couple hours after Yani drove up that she had gotten a phone call from Lucious. "What the hell are you doing with that Kagemaru idiot!" She didn't even have time to reply as he continued to rant on. "Did you not see what happened at the funeral!? That man is someone I do not want you associating with!" Her and Lucious hadn't been on the best of terms in the first place currently, not completely understanding the need for his alternative personality. She had closed her retro flip phone, hanging up on him. Larry had been spying on her in her time away from Lucious, reporting back to him. She couldn't even leave the house without being checked up on. ///Next day./// Lana spent the morning trying to configure the message of the note, although it was pretty straight forward it didn't make sense. She had tried the contact number the woman left and the personal home address. After all else failed she tried the final option of visiting the shrine/temple (Can't remember what she put) which she had stated, again only to be disappointed with the lack of people there. Maybe it was a hoax? A jealous ex girlfriend? Without being able to talk to the woman she'd probably never find out anyway. Before leaving the hotel she was currently staying in she quickly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Larry. "I am asking you nicely, not to make an appearance this evening. Even if my brother orders you to, as a personal favor if you want to call it that. If I do see you, I wont be impressed." Returning the phone to her jacket pocket. Having no form of transport as of yet she walked from the hotel to the park where they had spent there time yesterday, arriving about 5 minutes earlier than the set time of 8 o'clock. She sat down on one of the swings and peered about, trying to make sure Larry wasn't to be seen. Thunrian: He had been well on his way to meet up with his date, a bright day though not fuming hot like most other's for some reason. The weather seemed just right. He had been in his limo and his right hand on his face as he boredly stared outside, watching the pedestrian's pass him by. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.An Array of cars had been behid him, all of them each midnight black to complimate there leading car. Before long they would have pulled up to there destination and the young man would have stepped out of the car for himself to show face. He wore a red blazer and a black shirt underneathe, some dress shoe's that looked more expensive than the whole outfit all together and some crisp black slack's. His hair had been styled differently as well. " Hey there beautiful." He said walking to her, giving her a tight hug and then like some kind of magic trick he would have pulled one small flower from his person and he'd place the small item on the right side of her ear. " May I..?" He said smiling at her, if she had allowed him to he'd use his finger tips to graze over her skin parting her hair behind her ear where he then sat the bright flower, allowing it to perch up so all could see. " That, is a rarity in it's own. I uh, went out of my way for that one. Cost me about 20 grand." He said smiling at her. " Though worth it for you none the less..." The flower had a bright color to it, almost as if it had been glowing or radiating with some form of energy or force. " Shall we?" He'd say, side stepping to the car as he opened the door for her, awaiting for her to get in. Uub: Lu couldn’t believe it how could she be so reckless he thought . Out of all the great men in the world she chose the nastiest of them all , Lu rather had seen her on the corner then go out with such a man.. Well maybe not . Either way Lu didn’t like one second of this and every second he took pondering about this the higher the chances were of him losing his sister. He just couldn’t allow this to go any longer , And so he did it Lu along with the rest of the gang thought it was best to keep an eye on her and of course they came packed . Lu leaned against the wall of the hotel his hoody held over his face revealing nothing but a shadow . He didn’t want her to see him he thought it was best he remained absent to her naked eye and follow her. “ Is everyone at their spot ? “ Lu whispered into his blue tooth . Two blocks away stood a chevy two mean in the front not too far from the park “ Here “ they both said , From there was two guys who positioned themselves in the park with a dog that seemed gentle attempting to not bring any suspicion towards them “ Here they said “ . From there stood Larry who positioned himself on top of a building and there he said “ Here “ before dropping down onto one knee using his sniper as a telescope before gently laying it across his shoulder using it to keep an eye on Elley and Yani just in case he decided to show his face. “ Good , Everyones here alright boys let's go hunt us a Yani and remember ..no killing “ Lu said . “ Hey Hey I see movement ..” Larry whispered into the mic he turned his aim towards the male who had stepped out of the car . “ Yani.. alright Im going to turn on the mic and tracking device I planted on Lana’s dress .. Boys stand down we don’t want any suspicion “ Lu swallowed his words before taking in a deep breath lightly jogging upon the sidewalk his head remained low but his eyes remained on Elley as he jogged past the park he allowed his ears to listen to every word Yani was saying . A move he soon regretted Lu never liked the sound of another guy hitting on his sister but he knew one day he’ll have to get use to it but this day was sure as hell not one of them. Repulsive: As the limo pulled up she once more checked around her to make sure Larry wasn't around, unable to see him she moved forward to greet Yani, her arms coming up around his neck to embrace the hug. "Hello stranger." Her eyes darting to his hand as he pulled the small object out of thin air and placed it behind her ear, having allowed him to do so. She pulled the flower back into her hands again after it was placed to look at it properly, it was stunning. "You have a thing for flowers hm? " After having taken a good look she returned it to behind her ear. "Who on earth charges 20 grand for a flower?..." She re-parted her hair around it, not wanting to break the delicate flower and waste his money. "Thank you.. But you do know cheaper things are just as pretty right? Best hope I'm not allergic to something so expensive.." The top of her cheeks turning a pinkish shade at his comment. She nodded and followed him towards the limo, allowing him to open the door for her and sit herself inside. She got comfortable and buckled herself in. "What is on the agenda for this evening then? As you didn't tell me yesterday.." She almost felt uncomfortable being in the limo, she had never constantly been around money. Having only ever been in something so grand was the occasional wedding, and even then the vehicle wasn't as expensive and flashy. It was obvious he had money to throw around, she would make note to find out what he did to earn such later on in the night. Thunrian: Yani smirked and once they were in the car he would have answered all of her question's." You see, after the war. Flower's are rare to find these day's. This one is from the islands off of austrilla. Not to fancy, but i felt you we were worth it. Andddd... in response to your statement prior. I think, they remind me of you. Blooming, and bright. Though they can be concealed and pushed back. Conservant and observant. And going about things at there own pace. Like you.. but anyways. There's this resteraunt and it's pretty new. I don't have reservation's however i'm sure we can get a seat." He said leaning back a bit. " Sir." Said his ear piece in his right ear. " Were being watched..." He looked out the window and then smirked. Pressing the button on his ear piece in response. " All is well, the more the merrier. Hopefully they'll bring there own money for the dinner." He said jokingly. He turned to his date and then smiled. " Were going to have some guest's for dinner." He said not going into full detail. His Maru Jeitai soliders had been in the vechiles as well and none of the men were using cloaking devices however Larry gun's signature for a hostile weapon is what gave them away. ' Let them come. Whomever they may be.' He said with a smile as he spoke to himself within the confinments of his head. Before long they'd pull off and make there way down to there destination, Yani had been pouring drinks for the both of them, and he surprsingly hadn't drugged any of the stuff. Handing her glass in hopes that she'd take it. " Cheer's for uh... expensive flowers. And un planned date's at fancy resteraunt's." He said jokingly. Holding his glass up. Uub: Lu awaited the for the limo to drive off at a distance , Lu then dashed towards a male who was preparing to lock up his bike Lu quickly grabbed his shoulder launching him back a bit while throwing a 40 dollar bill on the male . “ Sorry ! “ Lu shouted back at the male as he took off after the car , “ Alright fellas follow that limo “ Lu shouted into his ear piece which made the others all group up into separate cars all awaiting to not be caught following them as the followed at a distance. The following stopped at a fancy resturant , Lu and the others quickly pulled up to the back of the restaurant , Lu quickly dropped the bike panting a bit as he pressed his hands against his hips , “ Alright guys heres the plan we enter the restaurant and swap places with the employees remember what we're here to do boys keep an eye on my sister forget about catching Yani for now protecting my sister is our only priority “ Lu lightly nodded before pulling up to the trunk of a car pulling out a rather large bag . Lu then nodded at his men giving them a signal to pull back . He then paced towards the back door lightly knocking in hopes one of the employees will answer. To his surprise it was opened by a rather bony male with the restaurant's initials labeled on his outfit . Lu gave off a wide smile “ Hey , I was wondering if you and your friends were interested in going on break for a few “ Lu held up the bag of money giving off a slight nod “ It won’t take long “ The mans eyes sparkled at sight of the money “ Yeah yeah of course “ he said allowing Lu and his gang to come in . “ Oh yeah were gonna need those outfits too “ The male smiled once more “ Sure sure take it all Hey guys lets get out of here let these fine young men take our spots “ Lu smiled allowing them to brush past him as soon as the last man left , Lu smile quickly faded “ Alright boys let's get to work “ Quickly they all got into the employees outfits , He then went ahead and sent out one of his members to Yani and Lana’s table “" Welcome ! Kitchen Im your waiter for today the names…. Tiffany…. but feel Free to Call Me Tiff if ya want heh.. Well here's the menu's take a look and feel free to tell me when you two lovebirds are ready " He reached from within his pockets placing a goldenbell among the table. " This is what we use here we want our customers to feel as comfortable as possible when eating her so Ring the bell and I'll be at your table ready to take your order" He gave them a bright smile which was wide enough to break his cheeks before giving them a light bow slowly stepping away from the table. He then entered the kitchen Lu seated himself behind the door giving him a slight nod “ Good job… Tiffany” he joked Lu’s homie quickly turned giving him a remote glare “ Don’t start “ Lu chuckled before turning towards the stove. It was then a man popped out of his seat “ DAMN IT WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD ! “ The man quickly stood up charging towards the kitchen “ CAN I SEE A MANAGER “ He shouted once more one of Lu’s members quickly stormed out “ I apologize sir right this way “ He quickly led the man into the kitchen where he was quickly knocked unconscious by a pan to the head sent forth by Lu who quickly caught him before he was able to hit the floor “ Damn it we don’t need this right now “ JinzoningenJu: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWJqt0u_TCs)"Now" Standing six longs blocks away from the target stood a male wearing dark military clothing this person was no one other then Jin son. The clothing he wore was very protective a overlay of a bullet proof vest that covered his whole upper body ,armored gloves and short boots, and an military helmet. He was wearing an "X" style strap crossing over his chest, that held some small weapons inside almost like a, utility belt. He would be covered from high calibur gunfire. Holding binoculars Jin was watching Yani walk inside, he also saw his men that were proceting him who where in cars a smile would form on his face as he said. "Remy It's time I need my scouts out there now." Just as Jin spoke Remy was already ahead of him as he had CryNet Jinzoningen Scouts on a rooftop that was one block away from the guards they stood ion clock mode which is When Cloak is activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radiowaves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves or others, to render itself completely invisible to the human eye and surveillance equipment. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. The system can be compromised and you may be discovered by using a gun-mounted flashlight, making excessive noise by running or jumping, making direct physical contact with enemies or simply by the wearer making his/her presence completely obvious, such as by walking upright down an empty sunlit road. Attacking an enemy via melee or by firing a weapon will completely drain the capacitors while in Cloak Mode, and therefore it is advised that proper planning be carried out before intiating any sort of assault. If you are cloaked and hidden, a good technique to kill an enemy with one silenced shot to the head is to scope, aim, then switch to armor or strength mode (for less recoil) to fire and immediately switch back to Cloak. So long as you are not too close to other enemies, you'll usually be safe. This technique works better if you are hidden inside a bush and/or distant from your target.(In a ep I made I also Upgarded this just saying) The Jinzoningen where covered by a building that was behind them as they held Snipers all waiting to attack but they weren't aiming at Yauni no no no they where aiming at his soldiers. His second scouts where right next to them but they went in cloke mode they where parked a block from them as the Jinzoningen could take form as a car and motercycle(In my bio)(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH7qzRmKcvc) "Good now we need to shut down the blocks..//Remy smirked hearing that as he knew what day it was it was the day a famous actor dose a parde throughout the street and he would be passing this street which would mean the blocks in and out would be closed for a limted amount of time.// Just then all you heard was "WILD N OUT GIRLS LETS GO!!"(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHD_L6VyAH0 <--Have to click this!) Just then the actor Nick cannon came out with his beat raping down the street people near-by began to take pic of him raping down the street as he came from the block they closed down the streets on both sides as Nick cannon began to rap as he made his way down. "WILD OUT YAH WILD OUT.. UH UH What im spitting is perfect like Cells last form Super saiyan Six and that aint even my last form" As he began to rap Jin smirked as he was now five block away on a rooftop hidden as he watched the streets close which ment Even if Yani wanted to leave he couldnt thanks to the Parade that was going on. Meanwhile as that was going on Jin had some members from the Arasumaru clan help him out as he had one of them dress as an older man skate boarding as he was bording he fell and his face landed on Yani's trunk as people began to cover him and see if he was okay while he was down his hands touched the muffler of his car as he rolled in a tracker device that led to a bomb once it touched his muffler it cloked itself and it would be hard to see thanks to the people who where surrounding him as he got up he held his head and limped his way down the block. "Alright remember dont fire on him, he's not to be killed were doing this the right way." AlessandraSkar: It was the night that Adrian Gianfranco, District Attorney of Kasaihana City, had arranged to meet his newest person of interest, Shira Hanako. New York show tunes from the vintage era blared throughout his office from a nearby record player as he danced across the room to the sound of the saxophones and drums. Two KPD officers stood on either side of the door, exchanging glances with each other as they watched the DA....act his normal self. The overly excited side of himself. They couldn't exactly complain because...well...it was better than the side of him that would have turned their heads into baseballs and pretended to be the late great Jackie Robinson. “Hey boss.” A head dressed in a black fedora peeked into the room. “I just got word that the limo's arrived at the lady's apartment. It's probably about time you start heading out to meet her.” Adrian spun on his heels multiple times, mimicking the movements of Michael Jackson as he then stopped to look at the man who had spoken to him. Adrian was dressed in his signature white tux, custom made to match the style of the vintage era. His short cut blonde hair was neatly parted down the middle and combed to either side of his head and as he smiled, his pearly white teeth glistened like diamonds in the light of the office. “Well, gentlemen, it looks like its time for the show to begin!” (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI76wS6tlKs&list=PL9A1340678857BC52 )) Shira glanced down at her watch as she stood in front of her apartment building, dressed in a short black lace dress which exposed a good portion of her back and plenty of thighs, matching black high heels on her feet. Her heart was still thrumming from the day the DA of Kasaihana had called her and asked her to join him for dinner. There was no telling what the would be discussing. Hell, she didn't even know what the man looked like. All she knew was that, whatever was going down, there would be no room for her to screw up. 'Just relax and remember your manners.' She thought to herself just as she heard a loud screech echo from up the street. It sounded like tires against concrete. Her eyes snapped up as she spotted a long, white limousine flying up the street in her direction, several other cars having to swerve out of its way otherwise they would've been knocked clean off of the road by a solid steel bumper. “What the hell?” Is that--” Shira's eyes went wide and before she could take a step back, the limo slammed on breaks several feet in front of her before the driver jerked his steering wheel hard to the side. A loud screech was heard as the entire back of the limo swung around in a circular motion with the open back door headed right for Shira. She shrieked as her body was quite literally scooped into the limo, the vehicle soon pulling off just as fast as it had come, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. “Are you out of your mind?!” Shira yelled after landing facedown on the backseat of the limo, glancing up at the driver. A head turned, revealing a mischievous grin set across rather young features. “Not at all, Missy, but you can call me Junior, just Junior. At your service as long as we're on the road together, 'kay tutz?” The young man had an accent just as strong as Adrian's. Both men sounded like they belonged back in Old New York when it was actually a civilized setting. So when he say his name, it sounded more like “June-yah”. Shira stared at him with wide eyes as she struggled to adjust herself comfortably into her seat. Hardly a second later, they both heard a loud blaring horn. “Look out!” She shouted, pointing her finger toward the windshield. Junior laughed loudly as he jerked the wheel to the right, swerving out of the way of an on-coming tractor trailer only a split second before they would have collided head-on. “Ah, don't be such a wuss. I'm Mistah Gianfranco's favorite drivah and I ain't killed the man yet, doll face. Don't worry. You're in good hands, little lady.” He gave her a thumbs up as the limo plunged into busy traffic, the tires screeching and screaming against the road as they swerved and jived left and right around vehicles that were actually doing the speed limit. Up ahead, Junior could spot a long line of vehicles following closely behind another limo. His eyes then flickered toward the next lane where a tow truck was driving. “Might wanna hold on to ya pretty purse, doll face. You're about to see why my man Gianfranco made me his personal chauffeur!” Before Shira could reply to that, Junior mashed the gas as hard as he could and the limo charged forward with a loud roar from the engine. Jumping behind the tow truck, the limo shot up the ramp as fast as a bullet and took off into the air like a jet. “HOLY SHIT!!” Shira screamed as it looked like everything around her was suddenly happening in slow motion. She could feel the inertia begin to lift her out of her seat while she reached for something to hold on to. The limo sailed through the air above the lineup of cars and other civilians in their vehicles and walking on the sidewalks would be staring up at the flying car with wide eyes and dropped jaws. A moment later, time sped up again and the tires of the limo slammed back down into the concrete several feet ahead of the black limo. Junior slammed on breaks at the moment while jerking his steering wheel hard to one side, once again throwing the back of the limo around in a circular motion. The vehicle swerved right into a parallel parking spot directly in front of the designated restaurant. Shira shrieked as the swerving motion of the car quite literally slung her out through the back door like the rock that killed Goliath. She landed feet first on the sidewalk to her surprise, soon bumping facefirst into an all white wall. Stumbling backwards a bit, she forced herself to regain her balance as her eyes lifted to see what she had bumped into. To her surprise, a tall man dressed in an all white suit was leaning sideways on his diamond-encrusted cane, one leg crossed casually in front of the other as he took a long drag from his Cuban cigar. “Well, hello there.” His voice sounded an awful lot like the one she had heard on the phone, meaning it had to have been---she gasped. “I hope you enjoyed the ride here. Junior's quite the professional road racer, ain't he? A goddamn natural if I may say so myself. Hell, if he wa'n't drivin' for me, I'd bet he'd be winnin' millions at that...uh....whaddaya call that goddamn car racin' company I can never pay much attention to. Oh, but I digress. Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Hanako.” The man pulled himself to his full height of 6”3 and took Shira's hand, bowing curteously before her. “The name's Gianfranco. Adrian Gianfranco. Kasaihana District Attorney at law.” Repulsive: Lana crossed one leg over the other and settled in the seat, occasionally looking threw the blacked out window in attempt to find somewhere she recognized, giving up after a while. "Guests? How romantic." Her tone slightly sarcastic, but she was in no room to complain. She had been treated like a princess thus far, her mind wondering as to if it was Larry or not, even after she asked him ever so nicely to not make an appearance. She pulled out her phone, not going to message him again but simply if he had tried to contact her, nothing having popped up she returned the phone to her pocket and murred, somewhat cautious now. She watched as Yani poured the drinks in front of her, lifting her brow slightly. Lana was completely against alcohol, drugs, and smoking due to her more than strict up bringing. "I hope that's not alcoholic... If it is I don't drink." She accepted the glass though, alcohol or not and tapped the lip of it against his own, toasting him without taking a sip and placing the bass of the glass on the top of her thighs. Still checking out the windows for anything suspicious, becoming a bit paranoid as they pulled up to the restaurant. ((Forgive short post, running around abit with RL stuff.)) Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=v8lERQBzb5k )Fog, is all that had occured. Although they had been pursued. And chased down they'd be lead astray. You see Lana's flower that Yani had given her would expan for a full three car radius. Yani and her's being the 2nd in the middle, and the third in the back and of course the one up front being the first. Yani knew better and the ' Guest's going to dinner' statment had been the code. During this coded switch off, the flower would have actually been the Oblisek and even though Yani hadn't been wearing it for say, he still had one of the flower's seeds in his pockets to control from a distance. An Anicent tool used by an Oni when the God's still walked the planet of earth. The Oblisek is a trickster tool, from an old and dead Trickster god. It allows Yani alot of various powers. It's been said that it takes many forms and is often seen in the form of a mask though as of recently it takes the form of a necklace. Yani found this after tracing back and back tracking with the help of the Mutants outside of the city. Who seemed to be imune to it's mind controll effects. They found it after a faild Maru Jeitai mission where they picked up where they left off. So in this case it was easily taking the shape of a flower, he knew better than to not make counter procedures just in case nosey people got involved. When a four way stop had been appraoched, then it would appear like he and the rest of his car's had vered off to the left to a resteraunt of some sort. Although he had actually vered off to the opposite direction. The code had been set all Yani had to do was lure in his bait. All of those that had been pursuinig them would be under the chi induced trickery leading them right into an Unknown building in the middle of district 2. While Yani had actually made it to there destination atleast 30 minutes ago before they even had gotten to the mad house of trickery that had been waiting for them. With Yani's new power and his already intisingly powerful mental state he can create many different types of Traps that are affective in different ways. Traps that can go from Trap holes, to arrows, to explosives, etc. This allows him tan advantage over others and place this in situations where even the brightest of minds would have trouble escaping his traps. When they thought they had followed them into the resteraunt there whole world around them would shift and change. Everything that had been around them would turn into a crude and almost mishapen old warehouse, in the warehouse had been littered with dead bodies and a heart in the middle of the room. It had been beeping, pounding... and almost had a bomb ticking like sound effect to it. Anti matter floated through the air, perhaps clues? If the heroes looked back at the door and exit's they'd be gone... it looked like they had took a trip straight to hell. The parade pushed all throughout the streets and had been blaring with it's loud and obnixous music good thing it was a full 30 minutes away. As for Lu and his gang that had been chasing Yani they'd be inside stuck in the illusion. And with the assistance of the Oblisek, and with the help of the already confusing parade. Jin and his friends wouldn't notice that they were staring at a vacant warehouse as well.-c- Thunrian: Maybe if all went well, Yani would get rid of that horrid Nick cannon as well. Where ever Jin had thought he had been staioned to a point where he couldn't be seen. 15 indoctrinated KPD officers would appear behind him though they hadn't made a sound. It's been proven that within the fog radius of Yani's oblisek power he can see all. And the sudden soliders would prove to that notion as the brain washed KPD began to talk at once, there glowing purple eyes aiming there weapons at Jin as they spoke at the same time. " Nice try, church boy." They said in Yani's voice as they began to fire off with rail gun rounds. All 10 of the KPD would fire at once with the high powered rifels. Each high powered rifle shooting with the bullet consistency of that of a rail gun. A railgun is an electrically powered electromagnetic projectile launcher based on similar principles to the homopolar motor. A railgun comprises a pair of parallel conducting rails, along which a sliding armature is accelerated by the electromagnetic effects of a current that flows down one rail, into the armature and then back along the other rail. Railguns have long existed as experimental technology but the mass, size and cost of the required power supplies have prevented railguns from becoming practical military weapons. However, in recent years, significant efforts have been made towards their development as feasible military technology. For example, in the late 2000s, the U.S. Navy tested a railgun that accelerates a 3.2 kg (7 pound) projectile to hypersonic velocities of approximately 2.4 kilometres per second (5,400 mph), about Mach 7.They gave the project the Latin motto "Velocitas Eradico", Latin for "I, am speed, eradicate". In addition to military applications, railguns have been proposed to launch spacecraft into orbit; however, unless the launching track was particularly long, and the acceleration required spread over a much longer time, such launches would necessarily be restricted to unmanned spacecraft. Each round would decimate any form of armour that Jin would have and if it didnt kill him it would surely leave him out the game for awhile. Each KPD opertative firing 10 rail gun rounds apiece. And If Lu himself didnt break out of the Illusion before him, than the Anti-matter bomb posing as a heart in the middle of the room would not only kill him, all of his comrades. But even nick cannon and his stupid parade. ( fuck nick cannon.)(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWGHDYZncTk) Meanwhile. Yani had fed his date a bit of meat. " I've never had calamari before... so how's it taste?" He said dabbing her cheeks with a napkin as they sat at there table a light smile on his face. He had talked the resteraunt owner to give them a seat, all he had to do... was show the guy how much it meant to him. From the bottom of his heart. There location an unknown at this point. He turned to see the female with the red hair enter and it made his left eye twitch however, though he took a sip of his drink, attempting to ignore. ' Happy place Yani... happy place..'-E- Uub: “ Hahaha Yea boss we finally got him in our grip his death is in our hands now hahahaha “ Og Lee chuckled at the corner of the roof gently pressing the knives together celebrating almost as if they’ve already won. Lu chuckled “ Good job boys now lets get this body outside they’ll mistaken him for a drunk if we just leave him by the dumpster , Lu knelt down processing his hands forward and just as he was to do so he notice the man’s body just slur , Lu eyes pushed open Lu quickly pulled his arm back. “ What the hell ?.. “ Lu pulled his steps back he gave off a glare to the team , “ You alright boss ? “ One of them said Lu’s body stiffened he felt the room spin around him , What in the world was going on this was way too easy , too easy he thought Lu held his hands over his head he felt his body go through a trail events he then turned his view towards the walls only to notice no exit in sight , “ Guys what happen to the door ? “ Lu asked as he slowly paced himself towards what was meant to be the exit . “ What are you talking about boss there was no exit ..” Og told him dropping down from the counter . “ Guys we came in from the exit .. There was an exit right here ! “ Lu shouted impatiently “ Whoa whoa calm down boss take a seat “ Lu turned his sight towards the body only to notice it was gone . Lu quickly pressed his hands over his face “ oh no no no no no no “ Lu pushed past his gang he didn’t understand what was going on but he knew it was his ability that was kicking in optimal fitness with this The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. Lu looked out towards the exit only to notice half the kitchen was the same but the other half was completely different it was a warehouse and it smelled of dead bodies , Lu motioned his body forward his body shook at the sight “ What the hell is going on “ Lu turned towards the rest of the guys who looked a bit concerned and confused at the same time , Lu turned back towards them “ That bastard he fooled us .. he fooled us all used my sister as Bait .. Damn it ! “ They all still looked a bit confused “ What do you mean ? Lu you ok “ Lu shook his head stepping back from them . “ Damn it .. “ Lu then grabbed a knife off the counter “ Guys .. guys take a look snap out of it this is all an illusion .. see take a look “ Lu quickly pierced the knife through his chest which simply phased through his shoulder doing no damage. But in their eyes it hit “ LU NO ! “ They all shouted Lu quickly jumped back he looked down noticing his own body on the ground leaking blood , Lu quickly clicked his teeth apart “ Looks like it’s up to me “ Lu pulled his steps back exiting the kitchen and into the warehouse “ I’ve gotta save my sister “ Lu stood with unease walking through the crowd of dead bodies his fingers held over his nose , It was then his sensory levels heightened he heard the ticking of a bomb Lu pursued towards it “ This man had it all planned out from the start .. Damn it “ Lu processed towards the sound of the bomb at the heart of the room he stood over it , Lu looked over to the red head and then to the male “ Poor souls.. I knew I was gonna need this “ Lu pulling out his phone dialed a number and within seconds it came These jets are designed only to get the suits to their designated hero by crossing the area and dropping a black pod, that encases the wearer. A few minutes later the wearer will be in full uniform, and the jet will fly away. The jet is moving at Mach 4 so it comes and goes in less than seconds, making it next to impossible to shoot down or intercept seeing as how even the most skilled marksmen can't keep up with sonic speeds without supernatural accuracy.They're usually auto piloted but capable of manned flight. Lu quickly suited up before planting a great amount of punches into the room , He quickly pulled out the bomb , He noticed the countdown Lu turned it over pulling out the circuits accordingly due to his knowledge on bombs based off the books Densuke had him read and his Iq being 200 Lu would be able to do this successfully . Lu would then dash back towards the kitchen planting a smoke pellet on the ground covering his tracks just in case he was tracked by any of Yani thugs he then planted one more piece of device square shaped on to the ground . If Lu werent be caught by Yani or any of his thugs ( Hopefully Yani xD ) and shot down his body would bust into a ball of vapor gas which if were to be successful would consume the room , What Lu had placed on the ground was a body double pack This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. If Yani and his thugs were to inhale this vapor they would allfall unconscious even Lu’s team mates along with everyone in the warehouse . If this were successful this would allow Lu enough to drag everyone out safely through the back door of the warehouse . If this wasnt successful Lu would simply just throw The Menstral Nightmare: This is....well basically a pellet that contains the powerful and combined smell of 10 female vanginas all on their menstral cycles. While seemingly useless, this particularly effects people that have Enhanced Senses. The stench would be so unbearable, it would cuase instant distraction, and particularly loss of mental focus and even vision. This isn't particularly because of the stench itself, but more so the hyper sensitivity of ones nose and smell. This effects normal people less and is more of an annoyance, but it has been modified to taste like stale vagina, if shoved inside someones mouth. this pellet is uesd at ones own risk If this were successful this would force everyone in the warehouse to evacute where they would all hopefully run to safety away from the depth of the illusions. JinzoningenJu: Thanks to Jin's six sense he had turned around when the men were about to fire as he summoned his Barrier of life. "SHIT IT TRICKED ME AGAIN FUCK!" As the the ray bullets began to hit the barrier, the barrier begins to weaken as Jin couldn't take as his barrier bust Jin was flown through the roof as his body would land on the wasteland below. As the men began to fire down at Jin he was hit as the bullets before to shred through Jin's clothes he placed his hands up and shouted. "HEAVENS LIGHT"Heavens Light: The user will pull out a cross or any relious weapon and a bright blindling light will extend up to 30 feet radius if this light was seen or heard from a person who has done harm to others or holds evil in their hearts will be effected by this will lose there all forms of sensory for 5 posts.(Note: Anyone that has full control of there body sensory can still be effected by this.) If the soilders was caught by this Jin would quickly use his nano arm to get back on the rooftop as he would Kick one of the soliders down and grab there Ray gun "Hm I like this I should Have remy look at this and give us a upgrade." After that Jin would send all the Jinzoningens to go back to the base as they still was in cloke mode as he would get out of there by the time the soilders would be able to see JIn would be long gone. AlessandraSkar: Shira could only stare at the top of the man's blonde head with a blank facial expression, hardly able to believe the events that had just transpired. Mostly the horrific car ride here. “Yes,” Shira finally released her breath, forcing herself to laugh although it came out rather nervously. “He is...a um...an excellent driver. I see why he got the job.” Her right eye twitched slightly. Adrian was just about to reply when suddenly, an awful racket filled the streets. His crystalline blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as he slowly rose to his full height, turning his head to face the source of the noise. Spotting the young African American male making his way up the sidewalk bumping his music and rapping along with it, he tilted his head back as he massaged his forehead in annoyance. “Now, I'd hate to rain on anyone's parade, but unfortunately I've been getting several noise complaints in this area and well....its my job to ensure the satisfaction of the people.” He raised his left hand where a fancy looking silver watch was fastened around his wrist, pressing a tiny button on the side before raising it to his lips. “I've got a little problem comin' up on my 3:00. Get to it.” He said in a low voice. Almost immediately, several KPD officers that had been patrolling the area turned to look at the young Nick Cannon mother fucker making his way up the street. They sent a nod in Adrian's direction before making their way toward the young man, about five in total. Surrounding Nick Cannon, each officer lifted their individual semi-automatic rifles and aimed them at him. “Young man, you are being placed under arrest for the charge of disturbance of peace. If you do not comply, we have the permission to take extreme action against you. Put your music device on the ground and turn around with your hands behind your back. Again, if you do not comply, we have been given the permission to use aggressive force against you.” The young man would hear the cocking of their weapons as they prepared to open fire just in case the young man decided to try anything funny. Especially if he decided to run. If he used any force against the KPD officers such as trying to fight them or run out from their circle around them, they would have immediately opened fire on him and turned him into swiss cheese. Adrian looked away from the scene a distance away, a smooth grin lifted the edge of his lips as he returned his attention to his new date. “Well then, now that that's taken care of,” He offered his arm to Shira who hesitantly took it and followed him inside the restaurant. “I bet you're wondering why I've invited you to dinner with me, little lady. Adrian Gianfranco, party of two please and thank you.” He said to the assistant inside the restaurant. “Yes, Mr. Gianfranco sir, follow me please.” Adrian turned his head to take a whiff of Shira's perfume as the assistant led them to their table. “I've been reviewing your records for quite some time eversince ya took that nice little job at Wolfram & Hart.” As they approached their table, Adrian looked across the restaurant and spotted a familiar black-haired male who was also accompanied by a female, smirking as he gave the man a nod before pulling out a chair for Shira. “You have?” Shira asked, her eyes slightly widening as she lowered herself into the seat. “Is...that a good thing, Mr. Gianfranco?” Adrian chuckled as he took his own seat across from her, adjusting his silk white gloves over his large hands. “My dear, if my purpose here was to deliver you bad news, I certainly wouldn't have wasted my money on a place like this.” He smirked at her. “I believe quite strongly, that you are going to like what you hear tonight.” Thunrian: Yani and Lana had enjoyed there evening and it had drawn itself to a close. Taking her home all finally he'd give her a kiss on the cheek and promised to call her soon. The effects of the fog with disperse and he'd make his way back to his home in the Kagemaru building. His arms crossed as he made his way home. " Seems as though this night went better than expected." he said smiking, tilting his head back staring out the window with a smirk on his face. Category:Ark 14